Luna Gone Wild
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: It all starts with a trip to Diagon Alley, and then going to the muggle candy shop. What will happen when Luna gets a little to much muggle candy? Post DH, and OOC.


Okay, so I thought of this a while back but never really got around to writing it. This is also my FIRST HP FanFic. Well the first one I have ever posted on my account.

**Luna POV:**

My dad had gone hunting for some new animal he had heard of in Bulgaria…apparently it was the cross bread of a dragon and a thestral. I wanted to go with him to see it but he wouldn't let me come for some strange reason. So now I was sitting in Ginny Weasley's room that we were going to share for the week.

We were going to start our seventh year in a month and I must admit I am quite excited because I can learn properly without the threat of Voldemort, or the Carrows, or Snape. We could also go places now without fear of Death Eaters or Snatchers.

"Hey Luna, do you want to go to Diagon Alley today?" asked Ginny.

"Sure why not. We haven't got our lists though…"

"I just want to check out some of the new shops that have opened. I feel like going somewhere today."

"Okay." I said, with a bright smile.

Ever since Fred died the Weasley's or Harry don't seem to be the same, but they are very slowly coming around. I was completely ecstatic at the fact Ginny wanted to go and do something.

"Maybe Hermione might like to come with us." mused Ginny.

"Yea, that'd be cool."

We went down the stairs to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry talking in the kitchen. Harry was also holding his godson, Teddy Lupin. He was taking him for the day in order to let Andromeda Tonks have a break.

"Hey." said Ginny, as she takes Teddy from Harry.

"Godson snatcher." Harry joked.

Ginny rolls her eyes "Luna and I are going to Diagon Alley, does anyone want to come?"

"Sure, I was hoping to pick up a few new books. So I guess now would be the time." said Hermione.

"Aren't you always hoping to pick up a few new books?" asked Ron.

"Shut up, Ronald. Just because you don't appreciate books…"

"Um, should we be going now?" I asked.

"Yes, we should be." said Ginny.

We used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley and after some more bickering from Ron and Hermione we were finally there.

Something caught all of our eyes, it was a new store… the sign was very pretty. Mesmerizing…

It was a muggle candy shop. I'd never been to one of those before.

"Come on guys!" I said "Lets go there!"

"If you buy candy you should be careful, too much of it can cause you to be ill or rather…odd." warned Hermione.

"Not like she isn't already odd." muttered Ron.

"I heard that." I said, with a pleasant smile.

We all go into the candy shop and oh all the pretty colours were amazing! I bought three heeping bag fulls of muggle candy and we left the store. I contentedly ate my candy as the others all went to the stores they wanted to go to. No complaints from me…as long as I had this candy life was going to be fantastic!

Ron and Hermione we fighting again over something and I started to laugh hysterically at it.

"Luna?" Ginny asked in alarm, while handing Teddy back to Harry.

"Flobberworms." I laughed.

"Yea, now she's really lost it." said Ron.

"Shut up carrots." I giggled.

"Carrots?"

"I think she's referring to your hair, Ron." said Harry.

"HA! The scar head is talking to a carrot!"

"Luna, are you alright?" asked Ginny, as people were starting to stare at us. Not because of the golden trio either, but because of me! YAY! I AM POPULAR!

"Why of c- GINNY WATCH OUT THERE ARE NARGLES TRYING TO EAT OUR BRAINS!" I screamed, and dived under a chair.

"Think she had to much sugar?" asked Ginny.

"I think so…" said Hermione.

"Should we get her out of here?" asked Harry, as Teddy watched all of this in amusement and clapped his hands together.

My eyes went wide because I didn't want to go, not now! I was having too much fun! I crawled from under the chair and started running as fast as I could through Diagon Alley. There was no way I was going back to the Weasley's without a fight.

I run into another muggle shop and this time it has stuff like toasters and microwaves and all those really cool things that us witches and wizards don't really need.

"Can I help you Miss?" the sales wizard asked politely.

"Oh no, I'm fine." I giggled.

He gives me an odd look and walked away to go and help another customer, I spot a toaster. It looks like a mighty fine toaster, maybe it would be friendly to me. Someone who understands what it's like to be different! Oh, the poor toaster it must be in distress. I should go and make sure he is okay.

"Hi, my name is Luna." I giggled.

"…" the toaster keeps quiet.

WHY?! I WAS POLITE TO IT!

"Did you hear me?"

"…"

"You know…it's not nice to ignore people."

"…"

"WELL YOUR JUST A BIG FAT LOOSER! YOU WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" I screamed at it.

Just then Harry walked in to the store and ran over to me, and the sales wizard looked highly disturbed.

"Sorry, she had to much muggle candy." Harry explained, and grabbed my arm. "Come on Luna."

"NO! NOT UNTIL I SHOW THE STUPID TOASTER WHO IS BOSS!"

"Luna, you can't be boss of a toaster."

"Says the boy with a scar that could talk to snakes."

Harry pulled me out of the shop by my arm and we located the others who were still looking for me.

"Lets apparate, I don't think she'll go in the fire place right now." said Ginny, who was looking at me bounce up and down.

"LOOK GINNY, I'M A BUNNY RABBIT!"

Teddy laughed an adorable baby laugh, and Ginny looked uncomfortable. "That's great Luna…"

Harry took my arm and he apparated and ended up back at the Burrow. As soon as he let go of my arm for a second I ran to the broom shed and grabbed a broom. I mounted off the ground and started to fly. Then I flipped over so that I was flying upside down. That was fun!

The others get here and look at me flying around the yard on a broom stick upside down.

"YAY! I'M FLYING UPSIDE DOWN BECAUSE I AM SO AWESOME!" I screamed.

"LUNA! YOU'LL END UP GETTING HURT!" called Hermione.

"DON'T RUIN MY FUN SMARTY PANTS!"

"I'M ONLY CONCERNED FOR YOUR SAFETY!"

"OH YEA! I'M CONCERENED THAT MY GREAT AUNT SOPHIE IS HIDING IN YOUR BUSHY HAIR ALONG WITH 29 FORKS, 2 SPOONS, 1 SPORK AND MY LOST SNEAKERS FROM FOURTH YEAR!"

"LUNA LOOK OUT!" yelled Ginny.

I hit a tree and all went dark.

***

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up and my head was throbbing, and I also had a HUGE stomach ache.

"What happened?"

"You kind of are to much candy, went insane, then flew around the yard upside down until you hit a tree." Said Ginny.

"Oh."

"You're never aloud muggle candy again." she muttered darkly.

"Okay…"

* TWO DAYS LATER*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no." said Harry.

"Lets just leave her to run wild." muttered Ron.

"We can't do that!" said Ginny.

Here we go again.

**A/N: Yea I know this story is very OOC but I just couldn't help but laugh at the idea. I'm not sure if one of these have been written before (I never checked) so if there is anything similar to this: I AM NOT COPYING. So thanks for reading, and please, review.**


End file.
